darkness within angels
by black rose a.k.a jane
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon pregnant. Bella fleas to protect her children and her family. She gets found by an girl who looks like a vampire but is she? Who/what is she why would she help Bella?  I hope its better than it sounds  M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

EPO:

I stared into her watering eyes. "Renessme I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." "Stop" she cut me off "just stop" her form trembled more as I took a step towards her. "I didn't know it was you, that you were her, I didn't mean what I said, I thought you were dead" "well I'm not, I never had been. I was hiding" she snapped. "Why did you hide, I could have been your father, like I am to your brother. I still could be your father" I said hopefully. "No" she replied quietly "I think it is too late for that, you said so yourself, I will never be your daughter" she turned her head to hide the tears started to spill from her eyes, I took a step forward hand outstretched to wipe away the tears pouring down her hollowed cheeks. Then I froze in my tracks, I could smell blood. Not any blood, her blood.

I reached forward and held her chin and turned it to make her look at me, I stared at her in shock, pouring down one cheek was normal tears but the other there was blood. She was crying tears of blood from her red eye! Her brown one though was fine, it was normal. "Renessme, what happened? Please tell me" I started to beg when she shook her head and backed away from me agen "I'm sorry, please tell mum I'm sorry" was all she said as she ran, ran from me and from whatever she was hiding from, what she has been hiding from everyone even Bella...


	2. Chapter 1 this is not the end

Chapter 1- this is not the end it's the beginning.

Authors note: Happy Halloween. I'm sorry for the weight; well here is the first chapter.

EPOV:

Volturi Italy.

"Dong, dong"

The place where I will finally see my Bella agene. Oh, to be with her after all these years. Evan if it is through death, I will hopefully see her even if it is for mere moments before I go to hell. Where I'm meant to be, where I should be for leaving her. If I stayed I could have saved her.

"Dong, dong"

I went back for her 5 years after leaving her to find her house empty, she sent faded barley there. Charley's sent faded but not as much. Hers just months older than his. I went searching, looking in phone books, I even got Jaspers associate Mr Jenks to look for her, and he had nothing at the time. I lost so much hope. Then I thought I had hope. Mr Jenks contacted me saying her fond her, I was ecstatic, thinking I could find my angel, I could beg her for forgiveness and maybe she could take me back.

"Dong, dong"

Confusion hit me when he said she was at forks cemetery. I remember asking him "why would she be there, did Charly die? Is she visiting his grave?" then it hit me "how could you pinpoint where she is exactly?" as it hit me it shattered all my hope. "I'm sorry sir" he said "but she has been dead for just under 5 years, around 2, maybe 3 weeks since you moved from your address their..."

"Dong, dong"

I remember him talking but I just couldn't process what he was saying. She died mere weeks after we left. I could have stopped it. I could have saved her. I deserved to die. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with her in death.

"Dong, dong"

And that is how I ended up here standing in Volturi, Italy. Aro had just denied my request of killing me saying "it would be a waste". So I'm forcing there hand. Hear I am standing in the shadow of the town squwere, weighting for the bell to chime for the 12th time, to signalise mid day, to show the sun is at its full height. That I will get another attention to force their hand.

"Dong, dong"

It time I think as I take my step towards the sun. It's time for my death. It's time for me to finally see my beautiful Bella's face. I close my eyes. My mind fills with my memories of her as I take the final step. Out of the shadows and into the light. This is the end I think as I step in to the light.

I then hear a voice in my head a voice that stands out from the babble of voices of others thoughts. "This is not the end it's the beginning..."

**Well there it is, the first chapter. I'm not going to ask for reviews, because i know i don't always write them myself. But they will be appreciated. Next chapter hopefully within a week.**


	3. Chapter 2 the Vail of Death

**Authors note:**

**Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long weight, I was trying to make a longer chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next week.**

**Also I don't own twilight, just the plot (sorry i forgot to right that last chapter, i might forget to allot )**

Chapter two: The Vail of death.

_It time I think as I take my step towards the sun. It's time for my death. It's time for me to finally see my beautiful Bella's face. I close my eyes. My mind fills with my memories of her as I take the final step. Out of the shadows and into the light. This is the end I think as I step in to the light._

_I then hear a voice in my head a voice that stands out from the babble of voices of others thoughts. "This is not the end it's the beginning..."_

**EPOV**

I stood in the light weighting for the reactions of the people around me. Weighting for the panic, for my death. I suddenly felt a small patter on my shoulders and head. I heard the fought before I processed what was happening. "Shit, rain" this is so goanna mess my hair" "I just got this top" "wear is that stupid umbrella" was just few of the mumbles I got from people's minds in different languages.

Then I herd the voice agene "you really thought it was that easy, silly boy". Frustrated I tried to think of another plan. I honed in my senses to see if that would help me with ideas. I got it! I thought happily as I herd the sound of cars driving fast past the city walls. I ran as fast as I could through the crowd of oblivious people when I herd the voice agene "don't you dare". "Oh I dare" I thought as I scaled the walls and jumped on the other side, landing by the main road that goes past the city.

I stood there deliberating should I run into a car, or should I run at one so the humans can she then lift it in the air and throw it. Decisions, decisions. I got it! I'm just going to appear in front of a car and let it crash into me, that way there will be so many witnesses. There is nothing that brings more attention that a car crash of someone getting hit by a car. So they will all see the car rapping around my body like a tree, no damage on the tree but lots of damage on the car.

Picking my car, it was a Volvo like mine but black. I picked it because of the memory's my Volvo reminds me of Bella so I though it would be fitting for the cause of my death to represent her. I waighted until it got closer and then stepped into its path, feet firmly on the ground to prepare for the blow. I then heard the voice agene, "oh no you don't" and then I felt pressure from the wrong direction, pushing me from the side, throwing me off the road on onto the path beside it. I turned around just in time to see a small female body connect with the bonnet of the car. I watched as she got thrown of the car and onto the road behind her.

The car screeched to a stop around 10 feet away from the body of the girl. I could hear her shallow breaths stop just before she started coffin, some blood appeared in the procese. I froze, confused she smells human; she has got a beating heat and is bleeding like a human, but is strong anoth to push me out the way of the car. I looked closely at her, half her face was hidden agents the road below her but I could see she was as pail as a vampire.

Well, when I look at her she actually looks like a vampire. Pale skin, looks to smooth, no blemishes, butifull, but not as butifull as my Bella. I wouldn't be surprised if she was mistaken for a vampire. Her hair was brown and wavy but parts were starter than others and some was curly, really it looked like it had a mind of its own. Then I saw the shades and the natural highlight's in her hair was just as random. It had various other natural coolers in it including blonds, black, reds and a coppery colour. On anyone else I think it would look fake and trashy, but for some reason it just seems to scream beauty.

I heard someone calling for an ambulance in Spanish wile someone else shouted in Italian if anyone was a doctor. I stepped forward and shock her shoulder saying "hay, are you ok?" her eyes suddenly snapped open. And like her hair, it was a variety of colours, he main one black or brown, they were quite close with how much was there, it had blue and golden flicks in it with a few specks of green. But her eyes showed wisdom, wisdom in years of experience not just intelligents, I recognise those eyes there are the eyes I see when I look in the mirror or when I look into the eyes of my kind. But there was something else hidden in her eyes, there was also pain and fear in her eyes, pain not from the car but it seemed to be a different pain, one that is carried with you for years. Carried with you for so long it becomes a part of you.

Her eyes suddenly fill with anger. "Am I ok? I just got hit by a car because of you and you ask me if I'm ok? Do you think I'm ok? God. And I thought vampires wee meant to be smart." shocked I stare at her, did she just say that out loud, for the entire world to hear. But then I realised she was coffin all the time she was talking, and her breath was shallow, she couldn't be talking out loud. "I was using my thoughts, idiot."

Just then the ambulance turned up, "you are going with me" I herd her think. "Why would I do that?" I asked her out loud since no one here seemed to speak English. "Because I know were Bella is" she thought at me. "So do I, in her grave" I snapped back. "No she isn't" she thought back in a sing song voice. "She lives at my house" then her mind opened up, showing me images of her finding Bella in our meadow one day crying. I felt my heart rip a bit at that. But then she showed me Bella asking for help, she was shaking with fear tears streaming down her face. My heart teared more at the image.

"I'll go with you, just please tell me is she ok?" I asked her. "Of course she is" she thought. "Shit!" she suddenly cersed in pain out loud and in her thoughts just before she passed out. "I'm surprised she last this long" one of the paramedics thought in Italian as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

I jumped into the back with her and two of the paramedics thinking of when I might see her agene. I started thinking of what she might look like, will she look much older. If her hair is longer, if she got smaller almost unnoticeable to most human eyes freckles. If her eyes still shine and sparkle with interest when she reads a book. And one of the most important things dose she still blush allot. But the most important thing. Will she still love me? One of the paramedics looked at me and then said in an Italian ascent "Francies?" I shook my head no because I saw in his mind he was trying to find out the girls details so they could tell the hospital when we got there. "Espanurd" no I shook agene. "Englise" he tried agene. I was just about to shake my head when I herd her voice agene, "say yes Edward, there is a dog tag around my neck with all they need to know on it" so I nodded my head yes. He smiled, seeming pleased with himself. "Name? Blood?" he said in his heavy accent. I then stood up and reached around her neck to get the dog tag she mentioned.

The paramedics jumped up in alarm thinking I was going to hurt her, intensunaly or not. I just got hold of the dog tag when one of them grabbed my arm. I quickly showed him what I was getting, he then pushed me away saying in poor English "I get". He undid it and took it of her neck. Smiling as her read it, not understanding all of it but it had what he needed. I looked into his mind to see what he saw. Interested in what her name is. I saw the silver dog tag saying

"Name: Mary Angel Bradshaw

Age: 18, from England

Blood type: O positive.

Allergies: penicillin"

And the one behind it said

"Next of kin:

Isabella Marie Bradshaw..."

I stopped reading it through his mind right then. So Bella is still alive, and she changed her last name. Is that because she wanted to, or was it because she had to. I saw her in "Mary's" thoughts asking her to help her; maybe that is how she helped her, changing her name so she could not be found. Did she change her name because she didn't want me to find her?

My thoughts suddenly froze.

Or did she get married to someone in "Mary's" family? Her brother, her cousin any one. My heart ripped even more at the thought.

I will ask "Mary" when she is sorted out at the hospital. I just pray Bella isn't married.

"Mary's" doctor exited the room saying as he left that she would wake up soon, but he thought something quite interesting as he left "poor girl, all she has been through" I wondered what he meant, but dismissed the thought. I just hoped that she would wake up whenever possible. In the next couple of minuets. The faster she woke the faster I could find out what happened to my Bella.

45 minutes later "Mary" started to ster. Her left hand came up and rubbed her left eye, she stayed laying there with her eyes still closed. "I see you are still here" she said groggily. I then realised I couldn't read her thoughts. "You can only read them if I let you, Bella's thoughts aren't the only ones you can't read." I sat there thinking what to ask her first; when it suddenly hit me can she read my thoughts? "Yes I can" she replied to my thoughts. Damn, do my family find me this annoying, "yes" she said agene.

I sat there feeling out of place, wondering where to start when "Mary" cut of my trail of thought "So I guess you know my name but how about proper introductions, my name is Mary Angel Bradshaw and you are..." she said gesturing towards me "you know who I am" I replied in an annoyed voice. She just sat there face turned in my direction, eyes still closed, I wonder why? "I will tell you when I get to know you better" she replied to my thoughts. God, if I'm half as annoying as her I should apologise to my family. "Fine" I snapped "I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, now can you tell me where Bella is or what happened to her? She meant to be dead."

"Well Edward, first she is not dead of course..." I then cut her off "then why make others think she is dead, I read the doctors report she was attacked by a bear, they said it was obviously was her, and she was found dead by hikers" I snapped at her. My hearts broken peaces was shredding at the images that was taken of her dead body flashed to me in my mind. And the thought of Bella being mulled to death by a bear I could have saved her is I stayed was killing me. "The answer to that Edward is she was in danger, the best way to make her safe was to fake her death" "but I saw the pictures it was Bella, she was dead, she was killed by that bear" I started so shout at her in the end. "Oh Edward, Edward, Edward. Not everything is what it seems, Bella did not die, I made it look that way, she was asleep, she was not heart it was all an illusion to the eye..." as she said this her face suddenly got covered in cuts and scratches. I sat there mortified as her blood flowed onto the sheets of the small hospital bed she was laying on. Her heart monitor started to flat line to indicate death just as I herd her breathing at heart stop. I could smell the sweetness of her human blood, as some trickled down her ashen face. I reached a hand forward to check her pulse, turning her head to place my fingers on her neck, knowing it was useless I could not hear a heartbeat. I jumped back in alarm as I saw the left side of her face, well the lack of it. It looked like it had been blown off, her left eye was gone, just a gaping hole where it was meant to be. Her brain was revealed, and some parts missing. The damage continued down her face were parts of her checks were missing, her teeth were revealed but bloody, I reached forward to see if it was real, not an illation. Illusions are of the senses of the eye not touch. My hand touched the sticky blood, pulling my hand back with the blood and something else just as sticky, but I really didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly her right eye opened. I jumped back in shock. What the hell is all I could think. "You see Edward, death is not like a wall, were when you get to the over side you can't come back. It is more like a Vail, you can see through it and some things can get through it from both sides. The dead are not always dead, and the living are not always living" as she said this her heart beat started agene, her skin started to heal, and she re-closed her eyes, and the blood seam to dissolve into nothing like snow, before my very eyes. I looked at my hand there was no blood, just my skin.

Then I felt something, something deep inside me. I then realised I had hope.

**AN: thanks for reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes I am dyslectic (I think that is how you spell it). Next chapter should be posted hopefully within a week. I would appreciate it allot people reviewed, but I know I don't always review to chapters i read so... Also what would you lot prefer, long chapters but longer time between updating, or short chapters and short amount of time between updates. Or a mixture of both regular updates and varied chapter length.**


	4. Chapter 3 Angel

**AN: Hello to any one reading this. I am so sorry for the late update, I know I suck well hear is the next chapter.**

**Also I don't own twilight, just this plotline.**

**Chapter 3: Angel  
><strong>_"You see Edward, death is not like a wall, were when you get to the other side you can't come back. It is more like a Vail, you can see through it and some things can get through it from both sides. The dead are not always dead, and the living are not always living" as she said this her heart beat started agene, her skin started to heal, and she re-closed her eyes, and the blood seam to dissolve into nothing like snow, before my very eyes. I looked at my hand there was no blood, just my skin._

_Then I felt something, something deep inside me. I then realised I had hope._

EPOV:  
>Mary had just been taken out of the operation theatre. Her arm is broken in 2 places, she has a mild concussion, broken ribs from where the car hit her, and she had internal bleeding. But the Doctors fixed that. She was sleeping agene but will be allowed to leave as soon as her next of kin collects her because she needs constant care dew to her injuries. I kind of feel guilty for all the injuries she has received dew to my idiocy. If I just stopped trying to kill myself Mary could have found me, I could be back to Bella right now begging for forgiveness. Instead of sitting in a hospital, with a very special human.<p>

"I hope you mean special in a good way" came from a voice by the door I didn't recognise. I looked up to see a tall boy, maybe a man; he looked around my age, properly a bit older. Properly not really older than me, considering I'm over 100 years old, he was a bit taller than me by a couple of inches. He had straight blond hair that was cut short. He had a bigger build than me but had nothing on Emmitt, he's build was closer to jasper than any one else. He just had more muscles than him. He had a straight jaw, and a straight nose. His eyes were a deep crystal or icy blue with almost unnoticeable flecks of silver in them. Now that I think of it Mary had flecks of silver in her eyes as well as the other colours. Maybe they are related. He had on a simple pair of jeans and a black long sleeve top on that clung to his muscles. On his shoulder was a blue duffle bag.

He stepped forward and placed the bag down next to the hospital bed occupied by Mary and then sat in the chare opposite to mine on the other side of the bed. "I would kill you right now if Angel didn't work so hard to keep you alive, Mr Mason" I looked at him confused "who is 'Angel', Mary worked hard to keep me alive not this 'Angel' person, and why did you call me Mr Mason, I'm a Cullen?" I asked. "Because your name is Edward Anthony Mason not Cullen, not at one point did Dr Cullen adopt you officially, you just said they did. And Angel is Marys last name, she has many names, but mast call her Angel, only her human family calls her Mary, her human friends call her Angel, other people know her from different names. Only few know her first name given to her by her first family, her full name or her original name" well that don't make her sound mysterious what so ever I thought sarcastically.

"So how is she?" he finally asked. I thought of all her injuries. "Oh, I see" he said before I could answer his question. I looked at him quizzically, raising one eyebrow "do you?" I said. "Yes I do, you know you're not the only mind reader" her replied. "You can read minds?" I asked. "Only when she lets me" he said gesturing to Ma-Angel. "She can control other gifts?" I asked shocked "no, well yes but she can give others powers that she possesses" I sat there shocked, trying to digest this information. Carlisle would have a field day with her, he would find this interesting. Too bad if the Volturi found out about her they would ether recruit her or kill her. Then a thought crosses my mind. She isn't a vampire, she has blood and a heart beat but she is too powerful to be a human. What the hell is she then?

**AN: Yes what is she? Any ideas anyone? So what should the mystery blonds name be? I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I will update as soon as possible. By the way did anyone see Braking dawn part one? I did, first day it came out **


	5. Chapter 4: Oh shit

**AN: Merry crimbo to any one reading this. I am so sorry for the late update, I know I suck well hear is the next chapter. Sorry but it is only a short one.**

**Also I don't own twilight, just this plotline.**

**Chapter 4: Oh shit**

"_So how is she?" he finally asked. I thought of all her injuries. "Oh, I see" he said before I could answer his question. I looked at him quizzically, raising one eyebrow "do you?" I said. "Yes I do, you know you're not the only mind reader" her replied. "You can read minds?" I asked. "Only when she lets me" he said gesturing to Ma-Angel. "She can control other gifts?" I asked shocked "no, well yes but she can give others powers that she possesses" I sat there shocked, trying to digest this information. Carlisle would have a field day with her, he would find this interesting. Too bad if the Volturi found out about her they would ether recruit her or kill her. Then a thought crosses my mind. She isn't a vampire, she has blood and a heart beat but she is too powerful to be a human. What the hell is she then?_

**EPOV:**

I have never seen something like her before, maybe Carlisle has. I don't think so though, he taught me allot of things in my earlier years of vampirism, from different metical creatures that were real as far as vampires were aware of too how to interact well with humans but i don't think he has met anything like her, it is almost like a human and vampire mix. But she is to powerful for that. And that is completely impossible.

"No it isn't impossible" came to voices opposite me, breaking me out of my musing. I looked up to see Ma-Angel sitting up in her hospital bed a pair of large dark designer sunglasses over her eyes her hand was entwined with the man with no name. "Actually his name is D" said Mary "I told you to call her Angel" said D "he can call me Mary if he wants, it's his mind he can do what he wants' with it, and if you don't use that power responsibly I will take it from you" Mary threatened in an almost motherly voice. D just turned and stuck his tongue out at her childishly. Mary just giggled at his childish antics.

"So what did you mean when you said it isn't impossible?" I asked Mary breaking them from their childish antics. "What I meant is a female can get pregnant from a male vampire" my thoughts froze. Shit. "Are you shore I asked" "yes" fuck, fuck, fuck. "Is it common?" i asked in a desperate voice "usually, male vampires have very good swimmers, it is a very low chance that a female human doesn't get pregnant when they have been with a male vampire sexually" oh shit.

"What's the matter Edward?" Mary asked. "Di. Did I. Did I get Bella pregnant when I left her?" I struggled with the words, dreading the answer "yes" and with that one word I felt my hope and my sanity slip.


	6. Chapter 5: What!

**Chapter 5: What!**

**AN: to any one reading this I am so sorry for the late update, I know I suck well here is the next chapter. Sorry about the spelling mistakes I am dyslexic and don't have a beta. Also I properly won't be updating I'm going my A-level exams in a moth and meant to be revising (I'm meant to be revising right now actually)**

**Also I don't own twilight, just this plotline.**

"_**What's the matter Edward?" Mary asked. "Di... Did I... Did I get Bella pregnant when I left her?" I struggled with the words, dreading the answer "yes" and with that one word I felt my hope and my sanity slip.**_

**EPOV:**

**I sat there in a fog of my thoughts, not knowing where to go from here or how long ii would stay here in this almost meditated state, I could not feel anything, I just felt numb. So I decided to think of the events that got me here in the first place. **

**And what got me hear was I left Bella. I wanted to leave her for her own good but still I left her. I left after her birthday to save her, to give her a life I couldn't give her. Hoping she would forget me. I now realise more than ever how much my plan has failed. Firstly I wanted her to forget me, how is that possible if she was carrying my child. And secondly if I stayed I could have given her the life she deserved, one with kids, getting married. Oh how I want to see my belle walking down the aisle to me in a whight dress. But she isn't my Bella any more. She could be someone else's Bella. She could have raised my kids with someone else she could be marred and as much as I would like to tell myself this is what I wanted. ****I could never give her a complete and happy life, but I didn't want anyone else to do it either.**** It isn't what I wanted the thought of Bella with another man made me see red. That is why I slept with her before I left. So that no other man would not have that part of her, making her still even when she is old with age and all memories of me would be gone, I would still have that part of her.****It was so selfish of me and I felt so guilty after, I knew that I didn't sleep with her just because I loved her, I slept with her because I am selfish, and didn't what her to let me go and forget me, no matter what I said. In the end she fell asleep before I got the guts to tell her that I was going to leave.**

**I was such a coward. In the end I just left her a letter saying I had to leave, and that I had come to realise that I didn't love her any more. That all she was to me was a distraction. And how I will find a new distraction, for vampires can eserly get distracted, but soon grow board of their little distractions, there little play thing. I was cruel to say that but I thought if I hurt her she would not be as attached to me, that she would move on faster. I now realise i made it harder for her to move on, she got stuck with my child. I wonder if our child is a girl or a boy. I always wanted a little girl I could look after, and walk down the aisle one day, but i also wanted a boy, someone to look up to me, for me to teach sport to and to teach how to keep other boys from his sister.**

**Shock and pain ran through me, what is Bella is with someone else, would they call him dad, daddy? Would they be told that he was there Father? Pain washed through me as I imagine a little Bella with a little me running towards a stranger calling him daddy as he held them and Bella in his arms. Then a happy image flashed im my mind. Me holding Bella in her arm looking down a garden as our two little kids ran towards me and Bella screaming mummy and daddy as they ran to hug us, I felt in my daze my lips lift into a smile.**

**Then I felt a sharp achy pain in my head and then Marry appeared before me "Come on Edward you're never going to meet them if you stay in your day dreams for the rest of your life" I hesitated then asked the question that has been killing me "has she moved on?" "Nope" she replied popping the p "she hasn't even dated since you left her" I felt myself smile "really?" "Yes" she said sounding slightly annoyed. "Now do you want to know what your kids look like?" I eagerly replied "yes of course... weight did you say kids?" "Yep, congratulations you had twins"**

"**What?" I said as I burst out of my thoughts...**

**Well theirs the chapter, hopefully I will update soon. I don't actually know if any one is reading this, so if you are please review so i know your there, also it will help motivate me if i know someone is reading this story. See you next time **


	7. Chapter 6: Wallets and Wallowing

**I would like to thank ****Speedyraider**** for being my first reviewer I would also like to thank ****Swimmerperson the first person who favroted my story, you lot rock! This is going to be a quick chapter because I have still got my exams going on and I should be revising right now.**

**I don't own twilight, just this plotline.**

**Chapter 6: Wallets and wallowing**

**Previously:**

_**Then I felt a sharp achy pain in my head and then Marry appeared before me "Come on Edward you're never going to meet them if you stay in your day dreams for the rest of your life" I hesitated then asked the question that has been killing me "has she moved on?" "Nope" she replied popping the p "she hasn't even dated since you left her" I felt myself smile "really?" "Yes" she said sounding slightly annoyed. "Now do you want to know what your kids look like?" I eagerly replied "yes of course... weight did you say kids?" "Yep, congratulations you had twins"**_

"_**What?" I said as I burst out of my thoughts...**_

EPOV:

I looked around the room shocked. "Twins" I said in a daze, Marry just nodded her head yes, "now stop wallowing on the past it won't change the present" she said in a tone Esme usually used on me, Jasper and Emmitt when she is lecturing us. "Was it 2 girls, 2 boys or one girl one boy?" I finally asked after a long silence. I had to know, "it was one girl one boy, the boy looks like you and the girl has your uncontrollable hair" I then felt a whoosh of air enter me, as if I could finally breath, or breath for the first time, then she reached for her bag, her hand outstretched as she tried to reach it over the bars of her hospital bed, I looked around but her companion was gone. "He left when you were lost in your thoughts, he knew this would be a hard subject for you" she said as she tried to stretch her body fever. I jumped up quickly and got her bag and placed it next to her on her bed "thanks" she said.

Then she started to rummage around in her bag until she pulled out a rather large leather wallet with a triumphant smile on her face. Then I realised what she said earlier "what do you mean by this would be a hard subject for me?" "Why don't you look" she said will handing me her wallet, I open it and gasped at what I saw...

**Well theirs the chapter, hopefully I will update soon. I don't actually know if anyone is reading this, so if you are please review so I know your there, also it will help motivate me if I know someone is reading this story. See you next time also even t****hough I am not involved in running it at all, I'm supporting the boycott. Please consider reading from other FF websites from Thursday, June 7 at 10:00pm - Saturday, June 9 at 10:00pm. Please do not read my story during those times or write any reviews.**


	8. chapter 7: Walks in the woods

**AUTHERS NOTE: hello guys, sorry for the late update. I have decided to update less but make the chapters longer. I have been writing this one for a while but I put of updating it so I could update it on the day Braking Dawn Part 2 comes out in the UK (Friday 16****th**** of November) If anyone wants quicker updates but smaller chapters send me a PM or tell me in a review. And thank you and a shout out to ****Speedyraider for their review. And who else is watching Braking Dawn Part 2!I just got back from watching it. In fact I went to the cinema for a Twilight marathon it ended about 2.30 in the morning.**

**Now on with the story; **I got over 2000 words for this chapter.

Chapter 7:  
>EPOV:<p>

_Then she started to rummage around in her bag until she pulled out a rather large leather wallet with a triumphant smile on her face. Then I realised what she said earlier "what do you mean by this would be a hard subject for me?" "Why don't you look" she said will handing me her wallet, I open it and gasped at what I saw..._

There was pictures; lines of pictures, of Bella with two little babies. It shows them growing up, living as they should like any normal life, they aged and turning into the kids I imaged me and Bella having, a little Bella and a little me, they were perfect.

Simply perfect.

And they were mine.

My mate and my children the way it was meant to be. I was then saddened. How much of their life had I missed the most important parts that what I missed. I missed Bella giving birth to them, their first steps, there first words, weather they say mummy or daddy first. But I know for sermon they would both would had said mummy first because i wasn't there, they didn't have a daddy they just had me, a sole less monster. A monster that abandoned there mum, who abandoned them? WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I started to feel sick and a sharp burning pain go through me and settled in my throat and heart. Why did I leave her? Why did I leave them?

I looked back at the pictures shocked, the children in one picture it said at the bottom "aged 5", but I have been gone only for 5 years so how was that possible? I kept looking though the pictures, searching for answers, for anything but the little girl... My little girl disappeared from the pictures. There were still ones of her brother and belle but she was not in sight from the picture that said at the bottom "aged 5" there were others saying "aged 6" and "aged 7" but none of her. Why?

I looked up at Marry "where is my little girl? Why isn't she in the pictures anymore? And why does this say aged 7? They should not even be 5?" I asked getting more and more hysterical towards the end, almost shouting at her. "well..." marry said dragging it out to annoy me "no" she said "what?" I replied getting really angry standing up and staking towards her, she won't tell me.

SHE WILL TELL ME!

I though outraged, I will make her tell me! "That is not what I meant, I meant no, there meant to be older than 5. There age is meant to be approximately a year and a half times how long since there were born and it tells us there approximate physical age, mind you they should be teenagers by now but we was able to slow down how quickly they aged. But it was a slow procedure so there should have slowed their rapid aging by now making them physically about 6 or 7 but really 5. I will help them to not to age for about a year and a half and then I will help them age normally so they can be there real age. There mental age though is a whole different story."

I sat there stunned from what she rushed to say, can vampires get an information overload? If so I think I have got it. I sat there looking at the pictures in my hands, I could have missed allot of their life, I have missed so much of their life but I still had some time left. "Thank you for helping their aging getting back to normal, I still have time" but would they assept me as their dad. I asked Mary this and she giggled "oh you and Bella are simply are so much alike, so much self doubt of course they always wanted a father figure and Bella might not let you back into her arms so quickly" "why?" I asked. "You really hurt her Edward and even though you didn't know it at the time but you abandoned all of them and I know Bella would want nothing to welcome you back let you be the puzzle peace that will complete her soul mate she wouldn't put her children on the line for hurt. She will need evidence that you will always be there for her and your children"

And that is what I would do.

As I sat with Mary in the back of her car as 'D' drove the car I realised most of my questions did not get answered and I had many more. Like what was "D's" real name and what is Mary's real name and most important why my daughter wasn't in the pictures after "age 5"? So I decided to ask them "no there not our real names it depends were we are living and who knows us D just likes calling me angel because when we lived in Italy D was called by the locals D'Angelo - From the angel, and I was called Aletta** - **little angel. That was back when it was only me and him. Others soon joined by others of our kind some more surprising to see than others. I remember long time ago in England when D was called Daelan" she said reminiscing with a smile across her face "he mostly got D names so we call him D around people we don't know or trust then if he trusts you or feel conftertabal round you he will give you the name he has used for the last century or so or even his real name, same with me my real name isn't Mary, I actually don't know what my real name is or if I was ether given one" her voice started cracking, but even through that I could hear the longing in her voice. I then felt sympathetic towards her, how could she not know what her real name is, how could she not know who she is, even Alice who lost all her memory knew who she was. "How do you not know what your name is?" I asked curiosity burning within me. I don't know I grew up alone for a long time as long as I could remember it was just me. I then meat 2 others of my kind, and they became my first family they never gave me a name" I sat there then asked "where are they now? You said it was just you and D for years" "they left me, they were the first of many" was all he said as she stared out the window, sun glasses still in place. "So..." I started awkwardly after the last conversation "what happened to my daughter?" I then saw D look at Mary in the mirror and Mary reply by shaking her head no to whatever he was asking her. D then pulled onto the side of the road by a forest "I would get out the car if I was you Edward" then she opened her door and hobbled out. I got out and followed, as we walked well I walked Mary hobbled (I don't know why she didn't bring her crutches) I remembered when I last did this, when I was walking with Bella to our meadow then I thought about when I left her. I just left her a letter on her night stand; I remembered exactly what I wrote as I left her and unknown to me our children. I left the night of her birthday after her birthday party incident we went back to her house I was distracted and upset, and for a good reason. My brother and possibly my family were going to snack on Bella, kill her for the sweet blood pumping through her veins. And Bella tried to distract me and make me feel better through the night she reminded me that it didn't matter that it was just an acedent and unkown to her it was making me feel worse. I left thinking it was best for her, all I was thinking was if she was with a human she could be safe, never in fear of getting a paper cut by her boyfriend and his family. I then kissed her and were we would usually stop, were ever me more Balla would pull away we didn't, the kiss got more heated and I could feel the fire burn within me a fire to make her mine and only mine and that's what I did. After woods I was so ashamed I couldn't face her and then say I didn't want her. After what we did I never wanted to let her go but I thought it was for the best. And like always when it involves Bella I was wrong, I ended up leaving her and my son and daughter defenceless, so defenceless they had to trust themselves in a complete stranger to protect them were I should of. I remember righting the letter and placing it on her bed side table, then I laid next to her as she slept taking in everything, putting it all to memory, the shape of the face, her nose and her body. The unique colour of her hair, and most presose of all, her heart beat. I laid next to her until the sun started to rise and Bella staring the stir, I heard her say in her sleep "Edward I love you" one last time realising that was all I needed to hear before I left I wanted that to be my last memory of her. Her smiling in her sleep wile professing her love for me. She smiled and snuggled into the pillow that I placed were I was, she then inhaled, properly smelling me on the pillow, with that picture berried into my memory I took that one last look at her as I whispered "I love you to Bella and, I... I am sorry". I was shocked out of my thoughts when I bumped into Mary were she had stopped suddenly in front of me. Images starts flashing in front of me, blurs as if someone was running high speed (even faster than me) and I couldn't catch up with what I was seeing. When I staggered away from Mary on the rebound from the collide the images stopped. I grab onto Marys arm to turn her to face me when I was saluted by other visions, the blurring occurred agene but then it suddenly stopped on a young man stumberling down a street then the blurring happened agene and suddenly I was focused on Mary, I was looking over someone's shoulder, but as I stared at her I realised she looked different. I don't know how but she looked different. She was wearing all black and was nearing in front of someone, all I could tell was there was a mail I could see the look of pure terror on her face. Suddenly the man brings is arm back and hits her across the face. I watched helplessly as she got flung across the floor by this un-known man. She landed by an old stone wall, she was begging for him to let the others go. But who was the others? Then another image of Mary. She was lying alone in a house on fire then blurred into a image of a little laying alone in a forest and then one where there is another little girl in a ally. All of them were lying in the same way in the same place in the image. All of them blurred into one as they all spoke at once saying "And she dies as she lived, she dies alone. She dies unloved"

The image blurred agene and I was the centre of it, I was holding someone up by the neck you could hear them chocking but I couldn't focus on what I was saying, all I could get from it was "you killed my daughter, why ... you" it was obviously a fret towards whoever I was strangling, but all I could see was a blur were the body should be. Wait! What! THEY KILLED MY DAUGHTER! WHO KILLED MY DAUTER!

In a blur of movements and sounds I was brought out the vision and onto the forest ground, sprawled on my back I herd a muffled sob as I looked up into the anger eyes of D. Crap. 


	9. Chapter 8 cars and confessions

Chapter 8:  
>Sorry for the late update, NO MATTER WHAT IM NOT ABANDONING THE STORY IT MIGHT JUST TAKE ME A WHILE TO UPDATE because of this I'm trying to make this chapter extra long. I'm meant to be doing my course work right now that or revising for my driving test and my theory test, that or get ready for my 18th birthday party, so I thought it would be the best time to try and start update this chapter. Also this chapter is dedicated to "My Eyez Are Watching Everyone" for being the only person to review for the last chapter, and to give me a large majority of my reviews. (Half of them so far) And Taken-by-Edward-Cullen, I actually thought people had stopped reading this story.<p>

So... on with the story!

"Edward! Get out the car!"

Previously:

_The image blurred agene and I was the centre of it, I was holding someone up by the neck you could hear them chocking but I couldn't focus on what I was saying, all I could get from it was "you killed my daughter, why ... you" it was obviously a fret towards whoever I was strangling, but all I could see was a blur were the body should be. Wait! What! THEY KILLED MY DAUGHTER! WHO KILLED MY DAUTER!  
>In a blur of movements and sounds I was brought out the vision and onto the forest ground, sprawled on my back I heard a muffled sob as I looked up into the angry eyes of D. <em>

_Crap.__**  
><strong>_EPOV:  
>I watched as D's fist went back and connected with my face making it fall back and hit the ground. Probably leavening a dent in it, it took a second for me to realise that to my surprise that hurt.<p>

Ouch.

"Asshole" was all I heard him mutter as he walked away from me and stopped when he reached Mary he asked if she was ok. I got up from the ground to find out what actually happened. I looked at Mary who was cradling her arm to her chest and biting her lip in what looked painfully. But is stopped when D started to growl and snarl at me. Suddenly a tree branch went flying past me and hit D around the head. I looked around shocked to see where it came from, but couldn't find the source, I turn back to D and Mary to see her glaring at D. "behave Daymon" so that's his name. Daymon, quite an odd name. "Daymon we call him that because it means the tamer, they used to call him the tamer or captor of the spirit, closest we could find" that just confused me more, "I will explain later" she then turned back to Daymon "or I will just hang out with Death or..." "You will not 'hang' out with Death" Daymon replied mockingly "the only hanging Death enjoys evolves you a rope and a tree". "Death is not like that I told you he lied, Death is the safest person I could be with" It was then Daymon tern to glare at Mary. I felt like I was only getting half the conversation. God I hated being out the loop, is this how Emmitt feels when me and Alice are having our conversations? "It don't matter anyway Death and Foster are almost hear, see my arm is healing already" I then looked at her arm and felt sick, it was obvious I had broke her arm, well more like crushed it. It must have been when I grabbed it to talk to her before the vision, the skin had already gone a dark purple almost black as it bruised, but most sickeningly, where I had crushed her arm breaking it in many places you could see multiple lumps and bumps beneath the skin. I looked away in disgust.

The sound of cracking bone made me look up and I watched in horror as the lumps disappeared and the burse began to fade. Then I herd a snap of a branch behind me and turned around to see someone shoot past me and went straight to Mary, seconds after another form came out the trees and jumped at Daymon pinning him to the ground. "Get of me Foster" "you wish Day, do I need Chandler to _whip _you into shape" why the emphasis on whip? "Shut up and get of me" Daymon started shouting, "let him up, please, you two can fight later" Mary said from where she was sitting, I looked at her and was shocked at what I saw, all her injuries were fully healed, and she was wrapped up in the cloak of the first figure that shot past me, I could not see anything of the cloaked figure other than there cloak was long, loose fitting black as night with a red, gold and black decorative broach keeping the cloak clasped shut in the shape of a crown with a dead or maybe withered rose going through it. This person takes there nickname death really seriously. Maybe that's why they call them death.

"How are you Aurora" Death sighed, and I'm gonna say this now there voice is creepy, it was a mixture of different voices, male, female, child and adult all of them talking together in perfect symphony, it was cold chilling, and really sinister. Guess that's why they call them Death, the voice just sounded like what you heard in those horror movies when the spirits of the dead posses someone. Ok, maybe I should not watch anymore movies with Emmett, ghosts, spirits don't exist and people don't get possessed, and, how many names dose Mary Have? And who… Death cut me off "And Vampires don't exists ever, don't throw stones in glass houses Edward, and don't be critical of the truth when yourself are an example of that truth" "yes, but not everything in story books are true" "why not, Vampires are real, Werewolves are real, Ghosts are real and the people of the Angels are real." Death and Mary said at the same time, now I thought Death's voice was freaky before, but with Marys Voice a long side death's makes me think where did death get their voices from? Alongside Marys it sounds like death is really stealing her voice ready to add it to their collection.

"Finally" Daymon cut in "someone who agrees with me" I looked at him confused and saw him standing next to who I presume is Foster, he must of let him up when Mary asked, I looked at Foster and was shocked, he was tall, about 6 foot 3 properly taller it was hard to tell, he was slouching next to a tree, but even like that he is taller than Emmitt and looked a whole lot stronger than Emmitt, his hair was Black, but like Mary it has lots of different shades in it, including a really dark blue that almost looked black? What the hell who has naturally blue hair, I be it its almost black, baby blue might have been odder. But still. And what did they mean by the people of the Angels? And they are all as fast as Vampires and the only one I would think was a Vampire was Death, only other one hear without a heartbeat.

"Death is bad news, or is up to no good" clarified Daymon, brining my attention back to him, "he just said my voice is creepy" resorted Death, grate another mind reader. I really am staring to empisise with my family. I'm really starting to hate mind readers.

Mary and Death stood up, and Death started to talk again in there eerie voice "I realise Marys session to answer questions has done the opposite effect" Mary continued so why don't we go to mine, you see Bella and your boy and when they are asleep I will explained more. And well you found out what I wanted to tell you, not how I wanted you to know but at least you know. But I must clarify this now, your daughter is not dead, she is in a coma and will remain that way and can only be awake at specific times." "What do you mean can only be awake at specific times?"

"Well" Death started but Mary cut her off "she is essentially dead, But at the same time she isn't, remember I said death was a veil?" I nodded "well by a bad turn of events Nessie ended up a part of a bigger picture in that veil, she passes through, back and forth, but sometimes the congestion of spirits make it harder to keep her in the real world and sometimes it is easier, she is more like in a trance, she could be around you right now and you won't know, she would be in the spirit side of this world, but when their sence of time is nonexistent it can be centuries and they won't know it. And you never know. " then why would she want to be there if she could blink and her life is gone, everyone's aged and died" I asked outraged, what made my daughter not want to spend time with, well I guess the living.

"it was a backlash of powers, her powers and another's were to powerful, they fight each other off, even if they didn't want it to happen, but they were killing each other, well there powers were, they both subconsciously saw each other as a threat, so to save one you would have to kill the other" "so you technically killed my daughter" I said outraged, I felt myself coil to spring and attack Marry if she conformed it. "No of course not, I tenacity killed them both, so that they could pass through the veil a lot, they can't stay long, it takes to much of my power to keep them both alive hear so they both get a week every two weeks in the living realm and then they stay with my friends in the realm of the dead, of they will protect there families, and there happy, they don't mind the cards life has dealt them."

I just couldn't get my head around this "so my daughter and someone else are sharing their days, one will be hear then the other and so they are both technically dead and can't really lead a normal life." "Well yes" "but that's not life for her, its half a life, she's giving up half her life for someone else! Someone she does not know" "they know each other well" replied Death, Mary continued "they had to meet for this insedent to occur, they actually spend most there time together, they go to and from together" "so they both use the same days alive and same days dead?"

"Yes"

I'm now sitting in the back of the car, as Mary drives to her house, Daymon is sitting in the back with me and Foster is up front with Mary. Daymon seams a bit sour about that. "So..." Foster started "what do you like to do?" I looked at him quizzical dose Mary not gives him the same powers as Daymon? I wonder why "he don't like them" came Marys reply to my silent question "he finds them to intrusive, he want to know who the person is not there past and there deepest thoughts, that reminds me once we get to mine, you see Bella and your son, possibly your Daughter then I'm turning of everyone's mind reading, do you want me to include you in that Edward?" "you can turn of my power as well" "I will explained more later but I can shield your minds, a power I acquired from Bella, so for them I can take it way for you I can compete it, give you some peace when your with Bella, so you won't have hear how others feel about you, and they won't hear you, it will give you and your family some privacy" "yes that would be great, thanks you" hear she said throwing something to me I caught it "brake the gem and I will either sense it or the dead will tell me, do this if you want t talk to me or want me to un shield everyone, giving you your power back, you will hear my voice in your head, if you don't reply in your head I will expect something bad and get right to you, if you just want your power functional then say so and if you need a hand with anything just ask"

"why would you do this for me" I asked opening my hand, it was a thick silver bracelet, it had one small red gem hanging from the clasp, "once you put it on only those with ones can see it see" said Foster from beside Mary showing me his bare wrist, I placed it on while still looking at his wrist and saw he has a similar one on but its gen was white with black and gray mixed in it. "thanks" I said again looking at the back of Marys head "you'r welcome" came her quiet reply.

"Edward! Get out the car!"

"No" "get out the car! You're acting like a chid!" "I can't" Mary slid into the back with me, "now why not" she asked calmer, concern showing in her voice. "What if she won't forgive me, what if my children won't like me?" I said looking up from my hands to Mary. I watched as her face softernd even more. "I'll tell you what, I will do this for you, I will show you the future, it's a bit different from Alice, I just get a sense telling me whether it will happen for definite or not, and whenever I look into yours and Bells future I feel this will happen and this is what I see" as she said this she reached her hands up and placed them on my face, "close your eyes it helps" I closed my eyes and then light flashed before my eyes, it bleared again like I was running but too fast for my mind to catch up, suddenly it stopped, I was in a grand room, me and Bella was dancing under a crystal chandelier, I can't see what she's looked like I just knew it was her, it was kind of discerning her body was bleared like I was looking through a fogged up window, while I was clear in the image. Then I see Mary run up in a long formal red, black and gold dress her hair held diamonds and gems and what looked like a small tiara, followed by a few girls of varying ages but all dressed similar as her, and then I saw my little girl, she looked beautiful, she was also dressed like Mary but in her hands where another tiara and a simple crown the types you might see the next in line for the throne ware, "I will be the first to say welcome to our family Mr and Mrs Cullen". I was running again to another vision it was me sitting in front of Bella, she looks pregnant and I hear myself say "I love watching your stomach grow with our kids inside, have you thought of any names love" I watch Bella hesitate and then say "well, I thought of a few…" and then I was jolted out of it and found myself back in the car my eyes flew open and I felt dizzy for the first time in years.

"Sorry sometimes people get dizzy from the visions, you opened your eyes to soon, your mind is a bit muddled trying to make sense of it all" she paused "do you now know why I'm so confident in you to getting back together" I looked down feeling alit bit like a child being scolded by an adult. "Yes, but..." "But what" "why was Bella blurry in one vision and not another" "well I thought it best you didn't see Bella in her wedding dress" "THAT WAS OUR WEADING!" I said excitied. "Calm down Edward I think your channelling to much of Alice so stop before you start bouncing in your seat, you got to talk to Bella and your kids before you think of the wedding"

"Can you at lease tell me when it is?"  
>"Nope"<br>"where it is"  
>"nope"<br>"Do you even know"  
>"Of course"<br>"then why won't you tell me" she is really starting to get on my nerves  
>"would it not be better if you and Bella set your own date, time and venue without others making the decisions for you. It is your special day"<br>"but you said this was defiantly gong to happen" "we are getting off track again, I will answer this rest of your question tonight but it is also part of the experience of getting married, you plan the start of the rest of your lives together, you have to make it special for the both of you, you taste the cake pick the venue the colour scheme the date. And I thought you was all for the human experiences, if you wanted vampire experiences for her you would get me or Alice to tell you how everything will go, just let you and Bella have your wedding excitement and experiences. Now get out the car, walk to that door and knock on it and say hello to your family"

So I did just that. I got out the car and walked up to Mary's front door and knocked, I heard small patter of feat that seemed to get louder and heavier as they got to the door. I tensed as the door opened revelling a boy who looked around 18 to 20 years old so a little bit older than me, well not really but you know what I mean, but what was most shocking was he kind of looked like me, his hair was messy like mine, but seemed to have a slight curl to the end, and his hair was a was a darker shade than mine, who's high was slightly taller than me, hiss skin was pail, but not as much as mine, you could redness in his cheeks, and then his eyes where green. He basically looked like I did when I was human. And it was scary to say the least.

Mary said she had slowed down my children's aging so this could not be my son. So who was he, had Mary lied and has Bella moved on with someone who could pass as the human version of me. Did he raise my kids, and did he love my Bella as much as I did, if he didn't, he don't deserve her. Mary walked up to us and he turned to her confused "Who is he?" "Anthony, I would like to meet Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen" I entered his mind to see what he thoughts where did he know me, has Bella talked about me? And I was shocked by the one thought that ran though his head "_dad?" _I then watched shocked as the person before me said the words mirroring his thoughts, as he seemed to age backwards, I watched as his face became rounder, his height reduce, his hair curl just a little bit more as he became a child, I them found myself face to face with the boy from Marys pictures. As I came face to face with my son for the first time.

Then Bella appeared next to him, "Anthony who at the…" she stopped when she saw me "Edward" was all she could say, before Bella could stop him he came running towards me and I opened my arms, he jumped into my waiting arms I felt more complete than I have in years. I felt myself shake with tearless sobs I have missed so much of his life, and so much of his sisters life and I only just got to know his name, Anthony, like my middle name, I don't even know my daughter's name, I missed so much of their life's and I knew that it was my fault. When I looked I saw my little girl walk to the door rubbing her eyes like she just woke up "mum why did Death wake me up?" she then looked at me then just like her brother just said "dad?" with question in her voice, I nodded and then she started running towards me and once again I opened my arms. These are my children and I would do anything for them, anything that will show Bella that I have changed, that I will never leave again. I looked up at Bella to see that she had started crying so I voiced my thoughts "I promise I won't leave you or them ever again".

Mary then walked past me and stood next to Bella "look at me" she said to Bella and Bella did just that she looked directly at Mary, seeming to look for her eyes underneath her dark glasses, I watched Mary sigh and take them of looking directly in her eyes, brown met a swirl of colours as Mary said "Would I lie to you?" Bella shock her head, "then believe me when I say what he is saying is true, he won't leave you, he loves you too much too, trust me" you could hear Mary pleading my case for me in her voice, you could see the devotion, love and loyalty she has towards Bella by just how she looked at her. I watched as she reached forward and brushed away Bella's tears "ok baby girl, I will see what he has to say" "thanks mum" replied surprisingly enough from Mary, and I watched as Bella placed a kiss on the top of her head and said "I know you will only look out for me". She turned to me and our children and said "would you like to come inside, it time for them to eat" and my heart swelled at the opportunity I have been given, and I was so very thankful to Mary for making this happen.

"Come on you to time for bed" came Mays voice from the hall where she has been sitting with Bella, Mary said that maybe I should spend some time with them alone, to get to know them. I found out my little girl is called Renessme Carlie Cullen– swan and my son is called Mason Anthony Cullen-swan. He goes by his middle name when meeting strangers, if you are a friend or family you call him Mason, and I was so happy when he stopped playing with his sister and looked up to be with his big eyes and asked nervously "are you ok with me calling you dad?" and when I said I would not have it any other way he turned to play with his sister and I could barely hear his whisper of "can you call me Mason then, my family and my best friends call me that, strangers or people I don't like I tell to call me Anthony" but unfortunately other than the hug from Renessme I have got nothing, she would not even look my way, and I'm going to admit it hurt a lot, I don't know why after we first met she wouldn't talk to me.

I watched as them both got up hugged Bella a chorus of goodnight mum came from them they then turned to me Mason said "goodnight dad" while Renessme just hugged me and left, both grabbing Marys hand and leading her upstairs. I looked at Bella "don't you put them to bed" "no, Mary dose, she shows them memories of her childhood or of her people, or tells old storeys about them, it's like watching a movie, there really interesting really and it's the quickest way to get them to settle and go to sleep, she puts them to bed every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday, and I do Monday Wednesday, Friday and Saturday its both of us" "so she's like a second mum to them?" I asked "no more like the best big sister ever for them, she baby sits, plays with them, helps me keep them happy, it's hard to keep two kids happy especially when they both like different things, so if they want to do different things Mary helps to make shore never feels left out"

"Has she always done so much for you lot then?" "Of course, she loves us all so very much" that reminds me "why did she call you mum?" "ask her to show you her forms, she's just a child Edward, and she has no real family, so we kind of adopted her into ours" just then Mary came down stairs with Renessme in tow, "tell him what you told me" I looked down at my little girl waiting to hear anything from her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you" "why" I had to know, why did she not really feel comfterbal around me. She looked around nervously "you can tell him" "when I tenacity dead I meet a lot of people, sometimes I can see their pasts" she looked and Mary so Mary continued "and you can see how they dies, keep in mind they can't see her unless she wants them to but she has met many children there who have been killed by abusive parents and became friends with them, and some of them didn't know a parent until they were older, they like you did a disappearing act and will seam nice then flick of a switch was suddenly so Renessme was slightly scared, she wanted to talk to me about it, because I have some experience in this field so I told her to tell you her fears because you would properly be upset by her cold-shoulder"

"Yer dad I really sorry if I made you feel bad, now will you put me and Mason to bed?"

I just got back from putting Renessme and mason to bed, all I had to be read a story for them from their bookshelf and they were sleep before the end. The books on the shelf was very strange, there were the usual childhood books you would get like Hansel and Gretel, the Disney stuff but then there was a lot of books I didn't recognise like the old city of angels, the fall of angels, wrong edge of the woods, the living woods, the child of the woods, the legend of Death – last full blood, angels - the winged ones, Death – ruler of the winged ones, Death – end of the winged race, the blood berries, the empty vessel, the flames of life, tree of life, the empty city, and many more I dint recognise. But what really caught my attention was the one about Death, I really hope Mary isn't reading to my kids about people dying, buy the way it was put Death the ruler of the winged ones, make me think its death I meet earlier today. But was death really the ruler of the "winged ones" and who where they, so they literally have wings, as implied by the name angels and winged ones, and if so where are they? Was death the last of them, hence the last full blood, this day is having more question than answers it seems.

I left the room in search of Mary, she said she would give me answers when the kids where asleep and I wanted them, before more questions arised. I walked down the hall and saw a bedroom door agar, I could hear death and Mary whispering and it was only when I got closer I could hear what they were saying. I could hear Mary talking about dying but I could only get a couple of words from it, just as I got outside her door I could hear more clearly Mary was talking "how many times have I died? How many times have I almost died? How many times can I die, before there is nothing left? How long can I live like this Death? I don't want to die. I don't want to die again, because I don't know if I can come back again. I don't know if I can keep living like this, I'm giving everything I have, and soon I won't have anything left" "I know this is hard" I heard death reply, "but maybe in the end you can be happy, who knows you may get your fence back, you might love again, and you might die in a good way, this time not meaninglessly, or for those who don't appreciate you, but for those who love you" "but everyone hates me in the end, everyone leaves me in the end"

I realised this was an extremely private conversation so I went to walk away when I heard Mary say" really? Thanks for telling me, Edward I know your there, you might as well come in." so I turned back and gingerly walked into the room, I didn't know what to expect when I went into the room, but It was not what I found. Mary was sitting on presumably her bed crossed legged and Death was sitting next to her holding Marys arm still as she was injecting a weird fluid into Marys arm. It was dark in colour a swirl of blacks and dark purple, with a metallic tinge to it, with a gold or even silver steaming through it and I watched as it compressed as it disappeared into Marys arm, mixing with her blood, I then watched shocked as Death removed the vial, leaving the needle as she swapped the vial for another "just a minute Edward threes 3 more to inject into Mary then I will leave" death said.

I then watched shocked as Death did just that then stood up and walked towards the dark part of the room, and walked through the wall into the darkness "how did Death do that" I asked still amassed by what happen "Death is dead, using my life to keep them alive, so as long as one of use stay alive we will both stay alive" I'm still confused, I'm going to admit to that, "wait that was not explained so well, let me try that again, my people can live forever, like vampires, but we can age, I gave up some of my years, about 5 of them so death would live again, making me age 5 years, but turning her somewhat alive, along as I'm alive, they are. And If I die if they still lives there can bring me back, it's kind of good, because it's hard to kill me, but I can still only die so many times, each time a small part of me dies, as long as there is a part of me alive, I will hopefully live again. Well I said I would answer your questions. So ask away….."

**Well that's the longest chapter I have written. Hope it was worth the wait. Well now the floors open. Any questions? If you have any sent me a review or a PM and I will get Edward to ask your question. So send your Q's. Any question. I will update. Just don't know when, tomorrows my birthday so I thought I would get you all a present.**


End file.
